


Sweater

by theatrejedi



Series: Born by the Force [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrejedi/pseuds/theatrejedi
Summary: Ben let Rey borrow his sweater, and never intended for it to make its way through the friend group. Now, when he needs it most, he can't seem to find it. Takes place before and right after Anakin's birth.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Born by the Force [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Missing in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some more fluff for you guys! Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. I might add more chapters to this later on, I haven't decided yet. Also, this fabulous idea came from my fabulous friend, so shout out to her! (Again!) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

“Rey, I don’t care. You’re freezing.”

Rey scoffed as Ben slid his black sweater off and pulled it over Rey’s head. She pursed her lips at him, and Ben gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“There. Much better.” Rey playfully rolled her eyes at her husband. 

Rey was quickly approaching her due date, and her nurse had recommended that Rey take daily walks to help things get moving. However, on this particular evening, the temperature was very cool, and Rey refused to wear any sort of outer layer. 

“I wasn’t even cold!” She exclaimed, as Ben took her hand. 

He gave it a slight squeeze. “Sure.” He said, chuckling softly and placing a kiss in her hair. 

~A month later~

“Rey! I need to leave for my meeting with Hux, have you seen my black sweater?” Ben called out as he rummaged violently through his closet. 

Rey entered their bedroom, holding Anakin. “Ben, you know I love you, but you have  _ many _ black sweaters. Which one?”

Ben was sitting on the ground, frantically searching from the large pile of clothes he had accumulated. “You know, my  _ favorite _ . The one I had when I came to the Resistance Base! The one I let you borrow the night before Ani was born!” 

Rey stood still for a moment, trying to remember. The night before they had gone for a walk, and it had been cooler than usual- it clicked. 

“Ohh, that black sweater!” Ben stared at Rey with anticipation, and gave a slight wave of his hand to encourage her to hurry up. “Yes! That one! Where is it?” He asked, clearly stressed. 

“Yeah. I lent it to Finn last week. I’ll ask him for it today later when I see him.” Ben struggled to stand up. “No, don’t. I have a little bit of time and I’m headed that way anyway, I’ll just stop at his quarters on the way.” 

He quickly threw on a white t-shirt and gave Anakin a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving the bedroom. 

“I’ll see you later! I love you!” He called out from the living room.

Rey turned her attention to the baby in her arms and gently rocked him. “What now? He expects  _ us _ to clean up  _ his  _ mess? I don’t think so Ani!” She smiled at him and left the bedroom, leaving Ben’s clothes still in a pile on the floor. 

Finn was fixing his hair when he heard a strong pounding on the door. “Finn! Open up! I need to talk to you!” Worrying that something was wrong, Finn quickly jumped up and ran to the door, to find a stressed out Ben. 

“I don’t have much time,” Ben started, trying to catch his breath. “But Rey said that you gave her one of my sweaters, and I really need it!” 

Finn let out a sigh of relief. “ _ That _ is why you’re so worked up? Stars Ben, I thought something was really wrong!” He put a hand on his chest and laughed. He expected Ben to have the same reaction, but when he didn’t, Finn returned to a more serious tone. 

"Yeah. I have the sweater, let me find it, come in.” Ben followed Finn and watched as he looked through the closet. When he didn’t immediately grab it, Ben sensed that something was off. 

“You know what? I’m really sorry Ben, but I let Poe borrow it for his trip!”

Poe was gone for the week, on a training flight for new pilots. Since he was unsure of what planets they’d be stopping at, Finn wanted to make sure that Poe would have a sweater to stay warm. 

Ben rubbed his face with his hand. “Do you have any idea when they’re supposed to return?” Finn glanced at his watch. “Honestly, they should be here now. I’ll go with you if you’d like.” 

Ben shook his head. “Thanks, but I’m going to be late for my meeting. Let me know what he says.” Finn nodded as Ben walked out of the quarters and headed to meet Hux. 

Finn went to the docking bay just as Poe was getting out of the X-Wing. When he saw him, he couldn’t contain his smile and sprinted towards the pilot, the two immediately embracing and sharing a kiss. 

“I missed you.” Finn said, as Poe grinned at him and pulled him in for another kiss. “Me too. How about we take this reunion to our quarters?” He asked his fiance with a smirk. 

“I’d like that.” He said as Poe wrapped his arm around him and they started to leave the docking bay. Finn stopped for a moment. “Wait a minute, do you have that black sweater I gave to you for the trip? Ben’s looking for it.”

Poe paused. “Don’t be mad. The cargo I was carrying was too heavy, so I had to lose a couple items of clothing, including the sweater. I gave it back to Rey before I left.” 

Finn furrowed his brows, and felt very confused. “If you- then why is Ben-” he stuttered out. 

Poe put his hands on the other man’s shoulders. “Look, we can stand here and talk about it all day, or we can go upstairs for some alone time. It’s up to you.” He said, putting his hands in the air. 

Finn snapped out of it. “Upstairs.” Poe chuckled. “That’s what I thought.” 

Back at Rey and Ben’s quarters, she had just laid the baby in his crib for a nap. Whenever Anakin took naps, Rey would often sit in the nursery and read. She sat down for a minute, when a cold draft entered the room through the window, causing her to shudder. 

Rey closed the book and stood up and went to the baby’s dresser. She pulled out the exact sweater Ben had been looking for earlier, and slipped it over her normal clothes. Rey walked back to the crib to take a peek at Anakin, who was drifting off to sleep.

Rey grinned and mimicked a “shushing” look by putting a finger to her lips. “Shh, this is our little secret Ani!” 


	2. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rey is trying to figure out how to tell Ben the truth, he finds the missing sweater and assumes Rey is trying to prank him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and final chapter of this little story! Major fluff ahead, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or Star Wars.

Rey sat in the nursery reading for another hour or so when she heard the front door open. She quickly slammed her book shut down and slid off the sweater and placed it back in it’s hiding place. 

She just sat down as Ben entered the room, sulking. “No luck?” Rey asked him, gesturing towards his shirt. 

Ben shrugged, “At this point, that sweater could be anywhere in the galaxy.” Rey raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Finn lent it to Poe for the training flight. No offense to Poe, but that sweater’s as good as gone.” Rey smiled and chuckled. “You’re not giving him enough credit. I’m seeing them soon, I’ll ask about it.” 

She pulled Ben in for a hug. She felt a little guilty about keeping this from him, but blocked any of those emotions through the Force so he couldn’t sense it. Rey loved wearing his sweater, and part of her thought that he would’ve forgotten about it by now. After thinking about it for a moment, she decided to just come clean then and there. 

However, before she could say anything, Anakin woke up and started crying. Rey broke apart from Ben and went to get the baby. “Don’t.” Ben said, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll get him. You go spend time with your friends.” 

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you. I pumped some milk and it’s in the fridge if he gets hungry.” Ben nodded and Rey turned and left the room. Oh well, she would confess her secret later. 

Before Rey left their quarters, she heard Ben call out to her. “Don’t forget to ask about the sweater!”

She chuckled to herself. “See you later! Love you!” was all she said back to him. 

The three friends were meeting for dinner. It had been a little over a week since she had seen them both, so Rey was anxious to see them. 

She turned the corner and saw the two men and couldn’t contain her excitement. She ran up to both of them and gave them a hug. “It’s so good to see you guys! Poe, how was the trip?” He sighed and laughed while Rey sat down across from them. 

“Well, let’s just say it’s good to be home.” 

“That bad?” Rey asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

Poe chuckled again. “I mean, I guess not. There’s some really strong potential pilots in that group. Whereas others… let’s just say I think they’d be a better fit for ground crew.” 

Both Finn and Rey laughed, and once they stopped, Rey let out a sigh. “Everything okay?” Finn asked her. 

She looked down at her hands, and shrugged. “I mean, it’s not-”

Poe abruptly cut her off. “Stars, you’re not  _ pregnant  _ again aren’t you? I mean, I’ve seen this look before.” He said to her, gesturing to the concerned look on her face. 

Rey’s eyes widened and she threw up her hands. “No! No!” she exclaimed and let out a nervous laugh. “No, it’s definitely  _ not _ that.”

Finn took a sip of his water. “Well, then what is it Rey?” 

“Okay, it’s literally so stupid.” She said, inhaling deeply. Finn nodded, “I’m sure it can’t be  _ that _ bad. Lay it on us.” Rey let out the deep breath, and began to explain the situation with Ben’s sweater, and how she didn’t want to cause an argument. 

Back at the quarters, Ben had just finished giving Anakin a bottle. He sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery and began to burp the baby. Soon after, the baby let out a small burp and spit up down the front of his onesie. 

“Uh oh, let’s get you cleaned up.” Ben said to the baby, as he brought him over and placed him down on the changing table on top of the dresser. Ben knelt down and opened one of the drawers to get a new outfit. To his surprise, there was the missing sweater.  _ Is Rey seriously trying to pull a joke on me? _ He thought to himself. 

He grabbed it, along with a change of clothes for Anakin, and stood up to look at him. “Did your mom hide this in here? Did she think it was funny?” 

The baby just looked back up at Ben, who smirked.“Okay, let’s get you cleaned up, and then… we’re gonna have some fun with this and get her back.” He said, moving the sweater in his hand. 

Back at the mess hall, Rey had just finished telling her friends about her problem. 

Poe stared at her. “So… you’re telling me that you’re worried… about a sweater? Also I wanna talk about the fact that Ben doesn’t trust me!” He said, pointing at her.

Finn rolled his eyes and pushed his fiance’s hand down. “Oh please, that’s besides the point right now. Rey, just tell him the truth! Honestly, he’ll probably think it’s romantic or something.”

Rey leaned back and crossed her arms. “I guess so. I’m just worried he’s going to be mad.” Finn nodded. “I get it. But you have to trust me.” 

“Alright, fine. Now can we please talk about something other than my problems?” She said with a dry laugh. The three of them talked for a while longer, mainly about the upcoming wedding. Eventually, Rey stood up and excused herself. She hugged her two friends goodbye, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow at the meeting.” she picked up her tray and made her way out of the mess hall. 

When she arrived back at the quarters, Ben was sitting on the couch holding Anakin. She sat down next to them and placed a small kiss on the baby’s head. 

“How was dinner?” Ben asked her, smiling. “Good! Poe’s trip went well, he said there’s some great up and coming pilots.” Ben nodded, and looked down. “Yeah that’s great. Hey, did you have a chance to ask him about my sweater?”

Rey gave him a soft smile. “Yeah, about that-”

Ben cut her off. “Just because, that sweater is so important to me.” He pretended to sniffle, causing Rey to put a hand on his arm. “Ben…” her stomach dropped as she anticipated what he was going to say next. 

He stood up and put Anakin in the bassinet they had in the living room, and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve had it for  _ years _ . I don’t know why I’m getting so emotional!” He said, throwing his hands up, and pretending to choke up. 

Rey felt  _ horrible _ . Obviously she didn’t realize the importance, she just assumed it was like any other plain sweater. It wasn’t like she had bad intentions for taking it, she just liked having it on, as it reminded her of Ben. She looked down at the ground, unable to form any words. “Uh, Ben, I-”

“Don’t.” he started. “I know, it’s gone. It’s fine, I need to man up. After all, that’s what Snoke always told me-”

“I have it!” Rey yelled, cutting him off. Waves of guilt washed through her, and tears started to form in her eyes. 

Ben was about to start cracking up, while his wife burst into tears. “Rey? What’s the matter?” He said, quickly taking her into his arms to comfort her. 

“I… am… so…. sorry…” She managed to say in between sobs. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and looked into her eyes. “Rey! I know you took it! Why are you so upset?” 

She pulled away, and wiped her nose. “What? How did you-?” 

“I found it in Ani’s dresser today. Wait… were you not pulling a prank on me?”

She shook her head at him, and was clearly confused. “A prank? What? No!” Now it was Ben’s turn to be confused. He rubbed his mouth and looked at the ceiling when everything clicked. 

“Rey, you didn’t take the sweater to be funny?” She shook her head. “Then why did you take it?”

Rey looked down and blushed. “When you didn’t realize that it was missing, and Poe gave it back to me… I figured that you didn’t need it. I like wearing it when you’re not around, it makes it feel like you’re there.” 

Ben swore he felt his heart drop into his stomach, now it was his turn to feel guilty. Guilty for thinking his sweet Rey would steal something to be funny, and guilty for making her feel so upset. He didn’t say anything, but left the room, and promptly returned, sweater in hand. 

“You’re not mad?” She asked, as he handed it to her. “Mad? How the hell could I be mad after hearing what you just told me?” She smiled. “What about everything you just said? About how important it was to you?” 

Ben smirked. “That was all bull. I was trying to get you back. But since it turns out you weren’t trying to trick me, I feel like the asshole.” Rey walked towards Ben, who wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m sorry I took your sweater.” She said into his chest.

“No worries. Next time you want to wear my clothes, just ask okay?” She smiled. “Okay.”

He broke away from the hug and took the sweater back from her. “And here,” he said, slipping it over her head. “I want you to keep it.”

“Ben are you sure? It  _ is  _ your favorite, and I don’t want to take it from you.”

“Please,” he said, waving his hand. “I can find a new favorite sweater.” He wrapped his arms around Rey yet again. “Besides, it looks better on you anyway.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> *Shameless self-promo ahead*  
> I've started writing a new story, and I would love if you guys would take a minute to check it out! But that being said, I definitely plan on adding more stories to the Born by the Force series, so stay tuned for that! Thanks guys, love you all!


End file.
